


Isso não me lembra nada

by Lilycarroll



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posso ir para casa, para alguns dos esconderijos da Galeria, para o bar, me jogar no chão e me transformar em concreto ou roubar outro banco. Não faltam alternativas para sair desse papel de vitima contestando as escolhas de carreira.  Então, caminhei, comprei um hot dog, peguei um táxi e bati na porta do Flautista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isso não me lembra nada

**Author's Note:**

> Novamente tentei escrever uma fic de sexo de James e Hart, e termino com um uma historia sobre coisa alguma sobre os dois. Algumas explicações: limeriques são poemas curtinhos, geralmente de humor, com cinco linhas onde os versos 1, 2 e 5 rimam e os terceiro e quarto verso rimam entre si. Epifania é um feriado nacional na Itália, onde se comemorar a vinda dos Reis Magos do Oriente, para adorar o nascimento de Jesus. Carpaccio é um aperitivo popular na culinária italiana, composta de carne ou peixe fatiado bem fininho e temperado com alcaparras e outros ingredientes e bruschetta é um pão tostadinho, com azeite, que pode ser acompanhado de tomate, cebolas, frios e diversos outros itens e costuma ser servido como entrada.
> 
> It’s show time!

Meu pai sempre foi um grande babaca quanto a cuidar da sua família. Era sempre as mesmas brigas, as desavenças e nenhum tato para lidar comigo ou minha mãe. Não era por mal, acredito. Era o jeito dele.

Mas todos os anos ele dava cartões de presente para a minha mãe. Não os tipos que se compram em lojas, nada disso. Ele recortava fotos e desenhos de revistas e jornais, colava num papel mais grosso, escrevia mensagens, rimas ou limeriques e entregava um cartão a cada aniversario, dia dos namorados, Epifania e aniversario de casamento. Esses quatro cartões anuais eram guardados em caixas bem protegidas em nosso trailer, desde que os dois se conheceram e começaram a namorar e trocar alguma jura de amor entre insultos. Às vezes, minha mãe abria as caixas, lia aquelas mensagens, sorria juntamente com algum comentário para si mesma e depois os guardava cuidadosamente.

Meio que por isso nunca gostei de receber cartões.

Uma das primeiras coisas que fiz quando vim para America foi trocar meu nome. Primeiro, porque é absurdamente patético ver os americanos tentando pronunciar Giovanni Giuseppe. Sério, é deprimente. E, segundo, James Jesse soava bem melhor.

Quando se vive num circo, você tem que se acostumar a estar sempre sendo assistido. O show não acaba quando saímos do palco. Como em qualquer lugar, as pessoas estão sempre por cima do seu ombro, xeretando. Esperando qualquer deslize e zaap! pegam qualquer migalha de segredinho, devoram e o que sobra é colocado numa grande mesa para todos se banquetearem. É natural. Quem não gosta de uma fofoquinha?

O Capitão Frio não gosta. Assim como não quer ninguém olhando embaixo da sua cama, ele não vai se meter com sua vida. Bem, a menos que você quebre alguma das muitas regras da Galeria, ai ele quebra sua cara.

Eu gosto desses extremos, de como as coisas eram e de como são hoje. Gosto de pensar (não, eu gosto de acreditar!) que vivi duas vidas bem diferentes uma da outra, cujo denominador comum é o uniforme de turex listrado. Uma vez ou outra, me imagino voltando para o circo, para Giovanni, para os cartões e ao trailer dos meus pais e reassumir aquela vida, como quem pega uma roupa velha que nem lembrava mais que tinha e fica surpreso em como confortável ela é, e como ainda serve perfeitamente.

Pensei nisso ontem à tarde, depois do que fui pego num roubo de uma joalheria pelo Flash. Nada de mais. Acontecia sempre.

Quando sai da cadeia, estava sol. Não foi uma fuga espetacular ou coisa do gênero. O juiz só me soltou porque era um daqueles caras que não suporta o vigilantismo, é contra essa coisa de metas fazendo o trabalho da policia e cujo Santo não batia com o Flash. O juiz ainda argumentou que ninguém, em sã consciência, roubaria uma joalheria armado com um frango de borracha. Não discuti e estava na rua mais rápido do que o poderia dizer _Flash beije minha bunda italiana_ , e me sentia estranhamente solitário e deprimido parado do lado de fora das grades.

Era como chegar ao mais alto topo, então olhar ao redor e não achar nada demais na vista, dar de ombros e descer sem entender muito bem porque pensou que seria uma boa idéia, para inicio de conversa, ir até lá.

Estou cansado, com fome e quero desesperadamente um banho e dormir. Posso ir para casa, para alguns dos esconderijos da Galeria, para o bar, me jogar no chão e me transformar em concreto ou roubar outro banco. Não faltam alternativas para sair desse papel de vitima contestando as escolhas de carreira.

Então, caminhei, comprei um hot dog, peguei um táxi e bati na porta do Flautista.

“Ding Dong, é a moça do Avon.”

Hartley pisca pela fresta da porta, o cabelo mais comprido do que da ultima vez que nos vimos, bagunçado e apontando em todas as direções. “Trapaceiro?”

Dou sorriso exagerado, cheio de dentes, que poderia estar em qualquer comercial de produtos dentais. “Não devia ter um ‘bem vindo’ e ‘quer um café’ na sua frase?”

Hart suspirou. “O que você quer James?”

“Entrar e tomar um gole do seu café absurdamente nojento e ruim? Talvez dormir? Sabe, acabei de sair da penitenciaria e...”

“Eu soube... vi na TV.” Ele deu um passo para o lado, me dando passagem. “Não tenho café pronto.”

“Eu faço o café então, assim você não precisa usá-lo como solda caustica mais tarde.” respondo conforme ando pela sala. O sofá tinha um casulo aberto feito de cobertores, de onde Hart deve ter emergido para abrir a porta. A mesa da sala estava cheia de instrumentos musicais, peças eletrônicas e ferramentas. Um rato estava empoleirado na TV assistindo minha excursão pelo ambiente. Uma coisa que nunca tínhamos nos circos eram animais de estimação. Havia os elefantes, tigres e qualquer outro bicho exótico, é verdade, mas enquanto os outros garotos brincavam com cachorros, gatos ou peixes lá estava eu, dando de comida para focas. Não é tão legal quanto parece. Quando o Flautista esta no mesmo lugar que você, há sempre ratos ao redor, encarando tudo com aqueles pequenos olhinhos brilhantes e prontos para pular na sua garganta a menor nota musical. Mas esses bicinhos não estão ali apenas para manter a persona de Flautista de Hamelin. Hart realmente ama essas bolinhas de pelos, conversa com eles e alguns, tenho certeza, tem nomes como Bola de Neve e Peludinho.

Não eram gatos ou cachorros, mas eram melhores que focas, então, para mim, estavam ok.

 “Dormindo até tão tarde? Tsc, isso não é do seu feitio Hart...”

“Tive uma noite ocupada” Ele diz enquanto procura um elástico para prender a desordem vermelha que também pode ser cabelo. Sua camisa já viu dias melhores, e tenho duvidas se a imagem borrada da estampa, num passado distante, foi um cantor de rock ou um unicórnio.

“Ohhh... nosso meninão aqui passou a noite em praticas hedonistas com rapazes cobertos de óleo, usando fio dental e agora não pode sentar?” comento com uma voz emprestada de programas de entrevista de fim de tarde, daqueles bem sensacionalistas, e preciso desviar rápido da chave de fenda que é arremessada contra mim.

“Ok, ok, trégua! Eu retiro o fio dental!”

Hart melhora a pontaria e acerta minha testa com uma placa eletrônica.

“Ouch! Doeu.”

“Outra piada e você vai para a rua.”

“Sem piadas. Carpisce. Café?”

“Café. Sem açúcar.”

Havia mais material eletrônico na mesa da cozinha, e comecei a abrir os armários vendo o que tinha a mão. “Jesus, você só tem café instantânea. Aposto que se eu abrir a geladeira serei soterrado por comida congelada, certo?”

Hart, que me seguiu até ali, ao menos teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

“Eu não tenho tido muito tempo para compras...”

“São as praticas hedonistas?” e completo antes que ele tenha tempo de alcançar a torradeira “Desculpe, escapou! Então, hã, eu me viro com essa desculpa triste de café. E faço um desjejum. Você ainda não comeu, certo?”

“Não” ele responde ainda me lançando um olhar feio e afastando a mão da torradeira. “Estamos sem voluntários no Amanhecer. Sai de lá direto para casa.”

Inclino a cabeça, curioso. “Amanhecer?” Hart estava andando com outros vilões? Me senti traído e vagamente me perguntei se Len sabia disso.

“É. Você lembra aquele abrigo para sem teto próximo as docas? Estou ajudando lá.”

Eu devia cair fora agora. Por que Hart... Hart. Hart. Hart. Hart. Hart é assim. Seu dia a dia é a coisa mais intimidadora que eu já vi. Ele esta sempre fazendo algo, consertando, construindo, refazendo. A desordem ao seu redor é apenas aparente e tudo tem o seu lugar e sua utilidade. Seja como Flautista, seja como Hartley, o ruivo está sempre envolvido com criação e cuidado. Não há lugar para o tipo de improvisação no seu show, porque tem tantas coisas que dependem do que faz. De tocar as notas corretas no momento certo. Não é como eu trabalho. Não é como eu gosto de tocar a vida. E esse tipo de coisa me faz sentir, sei lá, meio inútil. Hartley é o cara que nas suas folgas de vilania ajuda desabrigados e as criancinhas famintas nas ruas de Central City. E não tinha nada no armário que não pudesse ser feito em cinco minutos no microondas.

“Troca de roupa.” Digo fechando o armário. Hart apenas olha para mim.

“Eu vou te fazer um café da manhã descente na minha casa. Comida de verdade. Vamos por uma carne nos seus ossos garotinho” Digo da mesma forma que minha mãe, quando preparava o almoço de domingo e o trailer cheirava a carne, massa, tempero e suor.

Hart abre a boca. Parece que vai discutir e reclamar, perguntar qual é o truque, mas muda de idéia.

“Você vai fazer carpaccio?” pergunta.

“Isso não é comida para café da manhã.”

“Pulamos o café a fazemos um almoço? Eu compro vinho.”

Era um plano.

“Fazemos? Nem pensar. Compre o vinho, mas você vai ficar longe da minha cozinha. E não leve os ratos.”

Flautista pareceu ofendido. Eu mantenho o tom inflexível.

“Nada de ratos na minha cozinha. Mas leve a sua flauta.”

“Por quê?”

“Porque sei de uma joalheria que será perfeita para nossa sobremesa.”

 

* * *

 

“Isso foi anticlimático.” Hart senta no sofá e um rato sobe em seu colo, erguendo o focinho no ar, esperando um afago na sua cabecinha peluda.

“O que? A parte que o Flash escorregou no pudim de chocolate?”

“Não, quando começou a invasão alienígena no meio do nosso assalto. Saímos de lá e ninguém deu a mínima.”

 Concordo e sento ao seu lado, pegando o saquinho de pedras de um dos bolsos. Diamantes D e F brilharam na palma da minha mão. “Mas saímos antes que explodissem o lugar, então não vou reclamar das pequenas graças.”

Hart balança a cabeça e suspira. “Acho que devíamos ter voltado para a sua casa.”

“Algum problema?”

“Não. Eu queria mais bruschetta.”

Dou uma risada alta e guardo novamente as pedras em seu saquinho e o jogo na mesa juntos com as tralhas do Flautista.

“Mando uma marmita para você.”

“Não é a mesma coisa”

“Você vive de comida congelada, do que esta reclamando?”

Ele da de ombros. “Gosto de comida italiana. Quer uma pizza então? Eles entregam rápido.”

“Prefiro chinesa. Ou você quer comer enquanto ouve-me dissertar de como as pizzas americanas são uma afronta a gerações de napolitanos?”

“Chinesa.” Hart concorda rápido e começa a procurar os catálogos dos deliverys enquanto tiro minha capa e jogo no outro sofá, cobrindo sem querer um dos ratos, que guincha indignado e sou obrigado a tirá-lo de lá antes que Hart comece a reclamar. Ligo a TV e apesar dos noticiários não mencionarem nosso assalto, há uma foto do Flash coberto de pudim num programa de humor.

É... Eu realmente gosto dessa vida.

 


End file.
